fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sho
Sho Hisoka is a 22-year-old man working primarily at the Pastaria. He lives in Portallini, in his own house. He is calm, and reasonably introverted, preferring not to start conversations. While he earns most of his money working at the Pastaria, he is a fairly talented pianist, still learning more complex skills. While he isn't the strongest person in the world, he has shown that he is very agile. Appearance Sho wears a brown shirt with two black stripes down the front, and brown/black pinstripe pants. While he's normally not a fan of the restaraunt uniforms, he ended up keeping the belt, bow and hat that came with the Pastaria outfit, stating that he liked the color. He also wears black shoes, with silver laces. His hair is black, and somewhat messy, and he wears glasses. In Papa Louie 2 (and the Random FC games), he wears a blade ring around his hat, this being his primary weapon. Bio/Flipdeck info Sho was born in Starlight City. Being as introverted as he is, his personality was in direct contrast with the bustling energy that the city had. It often stressed him out, and he spent most of his time in his house, either on the computer or practicing the piano. He didn't chat with many people very often. He did eventually befriend Boomer, having run into her more than once, since she hung around the Wingeria quite a bit, as did he. Eventually, he moved to the much calmer Portallini, where his piano skills got more attention. He also got a job at the Pastaria there, and he's been working there since. Papa Louie 2 info *'Skill:' Wall Jump *'Weapon:' Blade Ring *'Weapon style: '''Ranged/Melee (Depends on whether you tap or hold the attack button. Tapping it has him twirl the ring to hit enemies rapidly; holding it has him throw it. It comes back to him, and pierces enemies. To prevent being OP, throwing the ring has a cooldown of about five seconds.) *'Level:' Level 6 (Requiring Glide) *Styles A, B and C shown below Quotes *"What is going on here?"'' *''"Wh-...What kind of physics conundrum is this?"'' *''"I'm surrounded by idiots."'' Trivia *He is nearsighted. *He's very afraid of eels and lampreys. *He was Eightball's first FC, made back when she was first getting into the fandom; thus he is the first of her First Age FCs. Gallery Sho sprite edit.PNG|Sprite edit of Sho Sho in 'Sonas.PNG|Sho's appearance in EightballPixels's basedoll "'Sonas". trucks are weird man.png|Drawing of Sho by Bluethemoonwolf on dA, based on a Vinesauce moment. frickin nerdlord.PNG|Sprite edit; Sho in an Umbreon costume. good.PNG|Good job, Sho. Traced from a Free! screencap. Akiko is visible in the background. Contaminated!Sho.PNG|Sho's "Contaminated" alt appearance, from the Haunted House RP. Rinmaru Mega Creator!Sho.PNG|Sho in the Rinmaru character creator. I am an evil, evil woman..PNG|I am an evil, evil woman. Traced from a Kagerou Days screencap. We broke Sho guys, I repeat, we broke Sho..png|AU Snapped!Sho Look at these amazing dorks.png|Sho, Elora, Akira, Phantasm and Sugarpop. Worthless.png SHO PLS.PNG|Seems like Sho thinks he's 2hot4u, to Akiko's annoyance. Sho.jpg|Attempt to make Sho in Customerpalooza, by Ironbert. (His normal hairstyle's still there, so I'm baffled by your choice to change it...) I Sho'd again.PNG|Hello ANGRY SHO IS ANGRY.PNG|lil' grump. u ok sho.png|You okay, Sho? (by Rage) SHOOOOOO.PNG|Pokemon Creator!Sho. Sho flipdeck.png|Old flipdeck. May update it sometime. A Curious Friendship.PNG|With Axel. Oh my god Sho I love you.PNG|The biggest nerd imaginable. Sho officially declared 2hot4me.png Brody and Sho.png|With Brody. shoooo!.png Shoooo.png Fanta.png|Made on Recolor.me Palavras.png|He, Jada and more one in two determined worlds Category:Pastaria Category:S Customers Category:Boys Category:Characters by Silvie